


The Old Man's Beard

by isakain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cute, Koutetsu gets a reward, M/M, Shaving, domestic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakain/pseuds/isakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuri assists in Koutetsu's grooming ritual, and Koutetsu whines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Man's Beard

“Kotetsu, hold _still_.”

The fidgeting did not stop, and was accompanied by the usual complaints; Yuri was being “too rough” or “be careful of the points!” or the occasional “you missed a spot”.

“If you do not stop moving this instant I cannot promise you unbroken skin.”

It must have been the way Yuri said it, because Kotetsu was instantly as rigid as a board, and he even seemed to be holding his breath. No complaints on Yuri’s part, though, because it made his job so much easier.

And Yuri so loved it when his job was easy.

The razor buzzed and slid over the Tiger’s jaw, and Kotetsu would tilt his head every so often to allow Yuri a better angle.

When Kotetsu couldn’t stand the silence any longer, Yuri had to admit he was impressed. A glance at the clock reported that the proverbial thorn in his side had managed to keep quiet for a little over four minutes. A new record.

“Yuri, are you almost done yet?” Kotetsu whined, his lips pursing in an inelegant pout, his eyes swiveling to the side to look up at the judge.

“No.”

“Come on! I coulda been done already!”

“Could have.” Yuri corrected absently, sliding the razor underneath the older man’s chin.

“Yuri,” The whining progressed, and Yuri felt his eyebrows furrow.

“You asked me to, Kotetsu. Now please, your simpering is giving me a headache.”

A small groan issued from the man seated on the toilet, and he fidgeted for a moment just to spite the other. From then on, Kotetsu said not a word, nor did he fidget. But he did continue to make those infernal sounds, and finally Yuri was getting tired of it. If a threat of nicking the man would not work, and Kotetsu refused to be silent even at Yuri’s mention of a headache, then there was only one other method that had a chance of success.

“If you stop making that damn noise and remain still and silent while I finish shaving your damn high-maintenance beard,” Yuri sighed, letting the air out in a great gust as he grudgingly prepared himself for the repercussions of his next words. “Then I will wear that dreadful lingerie set you gave me.”

Kotetsu fell silent. A beat of deliberation.

“The blue one?” Kotetsu clarified, sounding serious.

“Yes.”

Yuri felt his lips curl faintly in amusement as Kotetsu lost his irritating slouch, and his face became a perfect mask of patience.

Pleased, Yuri went back to work, biting back a chuckle as he lifted the razor.


End file.
